


Matchmaking in Savage Land

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Steve在保护钢铁侠的时候受伤了。Tony Stark为此相当愧疚。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matchmaking in Savage Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281777) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Steve因为疼痛发出嘶声，艰难地拉起他的制服。

“小心点，”钢铁侠说道，让他的手保持镇定。他的臂铠温暖地触碰着Steve的手腕，“你会让它更糟糕。”

Steve叹了口气，但没有把他推开。片刻之后，钢铁侠把他的手往上移，直到Steve的肩膀处。他紧绷了一下，然后钢铁侠立刻就把手收了回去。Steve的血液在他的红色手套上几乎不可见，在猛烈的太阳底下，它看上去就像是一层涂漆。

“黄蜂女应该很快就开着喷射机过来了。”钢铁侠说道，“在那之前，我们可以先试着让你脱掉这件鳞甲。”

“如果没有别的东西袭击我们的话。”

钢铁侠耸耸肩：“我会保护你的。”他说道。听起来严肃得很奇怪，但Steve很肯定这本应是个笑话。

“我知道你会，铁壳脑袋，”他回道，因为这看上去很重要。

那不意味着他真的愿意在荒蛮之地半身赤裸。但钢铁侠是对的：鳞甲不过是在拉扯着Steve的伤口，在止血方面可是一点都帮不上忙。

钢铁侠在折腾着他的战甲，终于在手腕处的间隙扯出一个紧紧包裹住的白色小包，它看上去就像是个信封。“一些绷带，”他在Steve疑惑的凝视中解释道，“包装是无菌的，一般来说，只要我的战甲没有受损。”

Steve没想过钢铁侠会有这个，但现在看上去很明显，他总是想要自己承担一切，基于他有战甲而其他人没有。

“好吧，”Steve说道，“你显然想要扮演护士。”

“而你跟平时一样都是一个糟糕的病人。”钢铁侠同意道，“尽可能地抬高你的手。”

Steve照做。

“啊，”钢铁侠说道，“不是很高啊。”

 _ _不用你说，__ Steve想道。这真的很痛，他知道他的行动受限制了。

钢铁侠看着Steve，低头往下看，然后视线放回到Steve那里。

“那个，”他说，“我觉得我需要更好的控制。”

然后他脱掉了他的臂铠。

Steve注视着。

他并非从未见过钢铁侠脱掉部分的战甲——除了头盔，很显然，那个一直都戴着——当它被毁坏时，或者他不得不修复什么东西的时候——但从来没有这么靠近过。他从来没能真正地看见钢铁侠手指上的那些细小的伤疤，或是他那仔细修剪过的指甲。现在他的前臂没有被战甲覆盖，纤瘦，但是很强壮。Steve想要用自己的手去握住它们。

这不是那样的，他坚定地告诉自己。

“你还好吗，Cap？Steve？能听到我说话吗？”钢铁侠问道，“我现在要脱下你的鳞甲。”

Steve点头，钢铁侠灵敏地把手指探到鳞甲的边缘，然后小心地拉起翻过他的头顶。

Steve只能不满地想着，这可不是他想要的钢铁侠第一次给他脱衣服的情景。

然后一股凉风吹拂过，他打了个冷颤。他朝肩膀瞥了一眼——上面沾满了鲜血，但是伤口很宽而不是很深，他可能在等待喷气机来的过程中就没事了。不过看上去钢铁侠想要做些什么来帮忙。

Steve平静地坐着，任由钢铁侠给他包扎伤口。

“搞定，”钢铁侠终于开口，“回到总部之后再给你仔细处理一下。”

“谢谢你。”Steve说道。

“这是我至少能做的，”他回答道，“听着，Cap——”

Steve很清楚钢铁侠接下来要说什么，他在后者能讲完整个句子之前开始摇头：“不，”他说道，“我们是超级英雄，而且我们是队友。风险是可以计算出来的。”

“我穿着战甲。”钢铁侠直截了当地说道。

“你被击倒了，你会原谅我不想看见你的战甲应付一只愤怒的野生变异霸王龙的。”

他从钢铁侠的肩膀就可以看出来他还想争执下去，但接着他们就听见了引擎的声音，然后喷气机就降落到他们面前。

“你会对我做同样的事。”Steve在活板门打开让他们进去之前说道。

钢铁侠在他后面散发着相当不赞同的气场。

*

钢铁侠在他们回到总部的时候就不见了，Steve手里还抓着他的鳞甲，所以是Hank看了看他的肩膀然后告诉他，伤口只要动作幅度不要太大就没问题。Steve显然也没打算那么做，他从Hank那里拿了些干净的绷带，然后就打算去找钢铁侠。他们真的需要完成那场对话。

第一步就是去问Tony Stark。

*

Steve敲了敲Tony工作间的门，几乎是立刻就打开让他进来。

Tony伏在摊着Steve的制服的桌子上，他的手指正触碰着撕开的裂口。他在畏缩着。

“我很抱歉。”Steve说道。

Tony抬起眼看向他，一脸不敢相信：“为了什么？”

Steve耸肩：“给你增加了工作量。”他指向制服。Tony看上去已经很累了，他有着苍白的脸色和眼底下的黑眼圈。Steve知道经营一家公司很繁重，但Tony从来没有抱怨过，而且他还花时间给复仇者们做装备。Steve不确定他到底有没有休息过，但从那张脸上看——很少。

这不是第一次他有那个想法，但跟Tony谈谈却永远没有结果，所以他只好闭嘴不说话。

Steve已经知道他和钢铁侠的谈话得延期了，他不喜欢看到Tony这样，也不喜欢就这么留下他一个人。

“增加我的工作量。”Tony重复道。

Steve告诉过他无数回，他可以自己把制服缝好——只要它没有完全变成碎片，他能够处理它，而Tony总是无视他说的话。所以他现在是怎么了？

“不是那样的，我没有故意自己跑到霸王龙面前！”Steve说道。

“噢，但你那样做了，为了救我的性命！”Tony终于开口。

在他们之间没有人意识到Tony刚才到底说了什么的时候，有那么一瞬间的安静。

“——钢铁侠的性命。”Tony僵硬地改正自己的话，但已经太晚了，而他自己也清楚。他的眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸急促，像是在恐慌。

Steve没有注意到他。

忽然很多事情开始说得通了，他回忆着，只是很惊讶他自己之前居然没有猜到。

也许他只是想要相信他的朋友们，朋友，单数，也就是说，是同一个人。

钢铁侠，Tony Stark。

Steve缓缓地摇了摇头。“你的性命，”他重复道，“铁壳脑袋。”

现在，他看到了，它很明显。Tony的纤瘦、优雅的手腕，手上还没康复的、由于焊接的伤疤，因为他还是个商人。他眼底的黑影，因为Tony不仅仅是经营着他的公司、资助着复仇者，不，他同时也是一名复仇者。

天啊。

Steve怎么能没注意到呢？

“现在是你让我出去的时候。”Tony说道，而这听上去不像是个问句。

“因为你这么多年来都对我们说谎？”Steve问道，“这——我不会假装我喜欢这样，但我们都同意让我们的私人生活保持隐私。”

Tony笑了出来。“不，因为我是——”他示意自己，跟那样能够解释一切似的。

“帅气、天才、并且魅力非凡？”Steve冒险说到。他也许不应该那样说，但反正他现在很生气并且缺根筋，还有Tony的身份的暴露，钢铁侠的身份，都让他感觉很奇怪，拉扯着他多年以前就深埋的思绪。

但他们是同一个人。

Tony现在不怎么高兴地注视着他。“你不用来挖苦我，”他说道，“我知道，我搞砸了，而且我撒谎了，我今天还让你受了伤，还有——”

Steve需要一个人呆着，他需要独自思考，来处理这一切，但他也知道，如果现在离开，Tony会怎么想。

他知道很多关于Tony的事，忽然间，他还知道了钢铁侠的。

“就在昨天，你救了我的命，”Steve说道，“还有之前的无数次。你是——你是我最好的朋友，也是我知道的最勇敢的人，还是个天才，和一个成功的总裁——”

“没错——”Tony打断他。

Steve立刻抢话：“我最好的朋友，”他重复道，“而且我想要——我不知道，Tony，我想要亲吻你很多年了，我想要触碰钢铁侠的时间比那更长，而我感到好内疚——”

“钢铁侠不会介意的，”Tony说道，听着有点晕眩，“实际上Tony Stark也不会。”

“是的，”Steve讽刺地说着，“我正要说道那里。”

但他并没有，因为Tony已经把他想说的给说了。

没有让他思考的时间：Tony，非常小心地，把手搭到Steve完好的那一边肩膀上，然后往上倾身，消去他们之间一英寸的间隔，将唇覆上Steve的。

这是一个很纯洁的吻，只是唇间的触碰，但足以让Steve感觉到醉意。

“哇哦，”他说道，在Tony能够离开之前抓住了他的手肘，“这得要习惯一下了。”

Tony，刚刚亲吻他的那个人，忽然变得害羞：“好的方面？”他问道，就跟需要问似的。

肾上腺素的上升让Steve忘记了他疼痛的肩膀。“让我算算，”他说道，“我最好的复仇者朋友，也是我最好的平民朋友，刚刚在我幻想了好多年之后亲吻了我。”他露齿而笑，“最好的那种。”他说道，然后俯下身去亲吻Tony。


End file.
